


Day 9 - Hanging out with friends

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But he's a great boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boring. The guys were so boring, the conversation was boring, the night was boring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Hanging out with friends

Boring. The guys were so boring, the conversation was boring, the night was boring. But John had stayed at home for weeks, he had given up on hanging out wit friends many times because he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t fancy joining, and yet he didn’t want to leave him alone at home. So this time Sherlock had insisted on going out with Lestrade and the others, and he wasn’t regretting his choice: John deserved a bit of fun, a break from his crazy everyday life made of eyeballs in the fridge and thumbs in the cupboard. Nevertheless, the awareness of it didn’t make everything less dull.

After a while, though, Sherlock found out that staring at John, trying to decipher his expressions or simply drowning in the beauty of his eyes made everything a lot more interesting.

And later on, when John’s hand slid under the table to hold Sherlock’s, and his thumb began to stroke Sherlock’s knuckles ever so gently, he decided that it wasn’t such a terrible situation after all. Not as pleasant as John’s lips on his own, but the night was young, and they would have all the time for that and for much more at home. After all, Sherlock had been a good boy tonight, hadn’t he? And good boys deserve a reward.


End file.
